Like Father, Like Daughter
by KiraJenLove
Summary: This is a short vignette of a particular scene in "Star Wars: The Force Awakens". I intentionally did not use all the dialogue in this scene, but it has been paraphrased. SUMMARY: Rey gets a little help during Kylo Ren's mind probe.


"Like Father, Like Daughter"

by Kirajenlove

1-10-16

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Star Wars or any of its characters - they are owned by Disney. No profit is being made from their use. This story is just for fun.

SPOILER WARNING! This is a short vignette of a particular scene in "Star Wars: The Force Awakens", which is STILL IN THEATERS as this is being written. Ep.8 could prove me wrong, then this would just be an A/R. If you haven't seen The Force Awakens, don't read this story. I intentionally did not use all the dialogue in this scene, but it has been paraphrased.

SUMMARY: Rey gets a little help during Kylo Ren's mind probe.

Rey found herself strapped to the torture-table in a semi-upright position. Kylo Ren was there, ready to extract information from her by force. He had unmasked himself, and under the menacing mask was nothing but a baby-faced boy - an inexperienced kid - despite the fact that he was probably 10 years her senior. His countenance didn't match the dark mask and uniform he wore, the menacing electronically-altered voice, nor the numerous evil acts that he had already committed.

"Where is the map?" he inquired angrily. His fingers began to curl into a claw, reaching out toward her. She tried desperately to fight his advance, but it didn't matter - she could feel him beginning to invade her mind. She clenched her teeth and grimaced hard against the invasion, pulling hard on the wrist restraints. "I can see the island," he stated, referring to Rey's recurring dream of seeing an island in a vast ocean. She wasn't sure why she kept seeing this. Was it a dream? A memory? Vision? Didn't matter right now….

She could feel him intruding further and further - by this time she was feeling completely violated, without him even laying a finger on her. She didn't know how much longer she could resist him - how much longer she could protect the fact that the map to Luke Skywalker was hidden in her newfound little friend, the BB-8 droid she had found on Jakku. That map must be protected at all costs - Luke Skywalker was the last Jedi, and the only one who could even have a chance of defeating Kylo Ren and his evil Master, Supreme Leader Snoke.

Suddenly, Rey felt another presence gently enter her head - a good, reassuring presence.

 _Rey,_ the male voice gently said, _I have come to help you. I know that you are struggling. I know that he is strong. I want you to follow my lead, OK? Together, we can fight this.  
_

 _OK_ , she thought silently. Suddenly, she felt a lot of the pressure that Kylo Ren had been applying to her mind was relieved. The other presence then began to push back at Ren. She joined her power with the other presence, and soon she could visibly see Ren's reaction. His hands started trembling and slowly withdrawing. Rey grimaced this time with the effort, but it was getting easier. Not only did she finally manage to push him out of her mind, but she kept going - and with the help of the other presence (who _WAS_ this person?), she started pushing into his own mind. Kylo Ren stumbled back, a look of complete shock and surprise on his face - _No! That's impossible! She has no training! She couldn't possibly be that strong!  
_

He could feel her pressing into his own mind, as he grimaced and desperately tried to keep his mental shields up, but she finally broke through with an extra-hard push. Kylo Ren could have sworn he felt TWO presences in his mind - one was Rey, but the other was an extremely powerful presence - one that felt somewhat familiar - and it was HELPING her!

Rey had reached the private parts of his mind - where he hid his darkest secrets - found something, and decided to use it as a weapon. "You're afraid," she spat, "that you will never be as powerful as Darth Vader!"

Kylo stumbled back as if struck. _How did she know?!_ Rey withdrew from his mind as he backed off and released what was left of his grip on her, and she felt the mysterious presence likewise leave her mind at that point. The presence had been so familiar and reassuring that it almost made her want to cry when it left. _Don't leave me!_ She thought subconsciously. The feeling dredged up memories from long ago, memories of her parents leaving her on Jakku…she had been too young to understand. _Thank you,_ she whispered as the gentle presence left.

Exasperated, Kylo Ren left the room in a cold sweat to report to Supreme Leader Snoke. He was not going to like this, not at all…

On a planet on a far side of the galaxy, on a rocky island in the middle of a vast ocean, an old Jedi Master awoke from a deep meditation...and the hint of a smile graced the corners of his bearded mouth...


End file.
